House of Flying Feathers
by EvySilverFox
Summary: The story is based off of the movie 'House of Flying Daggers'...but the main charicters are Konoka ans Setsuna.This will be my best fanfic. yet.Rated T for safety but might turn M if it gets too violent or naughty.


**Disclaimer**- **I do not own Negima, it's characters, or anything about it. (Except I do own copies of the Manga.) And I do not own House of Flying Daggers or anything related to it.**

_**House of Flying Feathers**_

Short summary:

_**CHINA 859 A.D.**_

_**After 241 years of prosperity,**_

_**the Tang Dynasty is in decline.**_

_**The Emperor is weak and incompetent.**_

_**His government, crippled by corruption,**_

_**no longer controls the land.**_

_**Unrest sweeps the country.**_

_**Village by village,**_

_**an underground alliance forms...**_

_**'The House of Flying Daggers'.**_

_**Based in Feng Tian County,**_

_**near the imperial Capital,**_

_**The House Of Flying Daggers**_

_**moves in the shadows,**_

_**Stealing From the rich to give to the poor,**_

_**they earn the support and**_

_**admiration of the people.**_

_**At the same time,**_

_**they are feared and hated**_

_**by their bitter rivals...**_

_**the local deputies**_

_Chapter one: Enter Setsuna and Tsukiyomi_

"We're heading out on patrol." Tsukiyomi said with a sigh.

"We're going to be busy again." Setsuna said plainly.

"The Provincial Office has given us ten days to catch the new leader of the 'Flying Daggers'." The young blond girl said, her tone was slightly annoyed.

"What!" the taller dark haired girl yelled. "It took us three months to kill their old leader!" Setsuna yelled. "Ten days! Impossible!" she added.

"Have you heard of the new Peony Pavilion?" the blond asked the taller and much darker haired girl. _(Peony Pavilion is basically a whore house.)_

"Yes" the dark haired girl answered.

"Does anyone know you there?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"No, I haven't been there" Setsuna answered.

"Good, now's your chance." The blond said with a grin.

"Any information?" the young samurai asked.

"We suspect that one of the show girls is a member of the 'Flying Daggers'." Tsukiyomi told the young samurai.

"Ok, I'll check it out." Setsuna said in a plain tone.

_Mean while at the Peony Pavilion._

"Madam!" a lord yelled.

"I'm coming." The female manager called back.

"Madam." The lord yelled again.

"Here I am." The manager said bowing.

"I hear you have a new girl?" the lord asked.

"You are well informed." The female manager said with a grin.

"Is she pretty?" the lord asked.

"She's quit a beauty." The woman answered.

"Then bring her to me." The lord said with a grin.

"There is one thing you need to know." The woman said plainly.

"What's that?" the lord asked.

"She is blind." The female manager answered.

"Blind?" the lord asked. "She must be special." The lord added.

The female manager walked away and soon returned with a young girl. The girl was wearing a white and yellow kimono; she had chocolate brown hair, with brown eyes as well.

"I'm curious. How did you loose your sight?" the lord asked the chocolate haired girl.

"I was born blind." She answered.

"Why would a blind girl work here?" the lord asked.

"Why can't a blind girl work here?" she replied.

"You're right…what's your name?" the lord asked.

"Konoka." The young girl answered.

"Konoka?" he repeated. "Why do you act so plain?" the lord asked.

"I don't want to compete with the other girls." she answered.

"What do you mean?" the lord asked his tone was confused.

"The flowers here can hardly be called flowers." Konoka said. "Real flowers bloom in the wilderness." She added.

"Well said." The lord complimented. "If you impress me, I'll take you to where the real flowers grow." The lord added with a smirk.

"What's your talent as top show girl?" he asked.

"Dancing." She answered to the lord.

"Then dance." The lord said, sitting back down.

**_Music starts to play: Konoka starts to dance._**

_A rare beauty in the North._

_She's the finest lady on earth._

_A glance from her,_

_the whole city goes down._

_A second glance leaves_

_the nation in ruins._

_There exists no city or nation_

_that has been more cherished_

_than a beauty like this._

_A rare beauty in the North._

_She's the finest lady on earth._

_A glance from her,_

_the whole city goes down._

_A second glance leaves_

_the nation in ruins._

_There exists no city or nation_

_that has been more cherished_

_than a beauty like this._

_**AN**: Yay! That was fun! Chapter 2 will be coming up very, **very **shortly. Please review. -spots hamster- Ham-ha-hamster!(Terrified of hamsters) -hamster takes out a gun- Oh, no you don't! -Throws grenade- **BOOM!** I'm okay now. _


End file.
